Vs. Weezing
Vs. Weezing is the fourth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 10/3/2015. Story Ian, Bayleef, Elise, Togepi and Conway are at the New Bark Town Pokémon Center, Ian showing Nurse Joy his eight badges. Joy uses a scanner on them, then types into the computer. Joy: Great! Now, I just need your Pokédex to finish the transaction. Ian gives Joy his Pokédex, as she puts it into the drive slot. The computer uploads data, then ejects the Pokédex. Joy gives it back to Ian. Joy: And you’re all set. You are now signed up for the Johto League tournament. Along with that, you get a free ticket to see the Gym Leader exhibition match. Ian: Exhibition match? Joy: Yes. The gym leaders of Kanto will battle against the gym leaders of Johto at the Indigo Plateau. You get free entry to it, though your friends will have to get tickets for it. Elise: Seeing all the gym leaders in one place? That sounds like an amazing experience. Conway: We’ll have to see if we can get tickets to see it. Joy: I wish you luck. It is a rare event, and tickets are going fast. Conway: I think we’ll be fine. The group is at a computer, Elise going to the Pokémon League website. Elise: SOLD OUT?! Conway: It does make sense. Elise: Even if they weren’t, these prices are insane. Ian: Well, now what? Conway: (Sighs) I guess we don’t get to go. Elise: Nonsense. There has to be a way! There just has to be! Ian: Maybe Professor Elm has a few spare tickets. Elise: (Stunned) That’s, that’s a great idea. Ian: You surprised? Elise: No, no. That’s not what I’m saying. Just, you’re helping us. Ian scoffs playfully, as he walks off. Bayleef walks with him, as Elise and Conway follow. End Scene The group arrives at Professor Elm’s lab, the police surrounding it. They are behind the police barricades, Professor Elm talking on the steps with Officer Jenny. Elise: How awful! Ian: You don’t know what happened. Elise: But something obviously happened? Voice: Ian! Elise! The group looks over, as Lyra and her Marill run over, getting onto the other side of the barricade. Elise: Lyra, what happened? Lyra: Someone came and stole the starter Pokémon, right under Elm’s nose! Though, that isn’t really hard to do, but the audacity! Elise: How horrible! Ian: You already said that. Elise: Ugh! You’re being impossible right now! Conway: Why not go after them? Marill’s strong hearing will allow it to detect distant sounds, even the sounds of the Pokémon. Lyra: That’s a great idea, Conway! You hear that, Marill? You’re on! Marill: Marill! Marill stands still, eyes closed and ears twitching. The group watches for a little bit, when Bayleef starts sniffing the air. Bayleef: Bay! Marill: Mar! Bayleef and Marill take off running together, in the same direction. The trainers follow after them. Ian: Bayleef must’ve caught a whiff of Chikorita’s scent! Lyra: And Marill probably heard Cyndaquil crying! It’s sorta still a baby. Elise: Either way, we’re on their trail! It won’t be long now! Cyndaquil is crying, as it is shoved into a cage. Chikorita and Totodile are in there, Chikorita holding its leaf up. Jessie: Release all the aromas you want. You’re still ours. James: Imagine the strength added to Team Rocket when we obtain three fully evolved starter Pokémon. Jessie and James are flying away in a Meowth head hot air balloon, as Ian and the others quickly approach. Lyra: Stop! Jessie: Is that? James: The twerps that defeated us before! Conway: Team Rocket? Why am I not surprised? Ian: We’ve fought these guys before? Jessie: You dare say that you don’t remember us?! Elise: You fought them the day you arrived in Kanto, before battling Lt. Surge. Ian: No, doesn’t ring a bell. Bayleef, Razor Leaf! Bayleef: Bay! Bayleef swings her head, firing Razor Leaf towards the balloon. James: We won’t let you off that easy! Weezing, use Sludge Bomb! James chooses Weezing. Weezing: Weezing! Weezing spits a Sludge Bomb, it blasting the leaves away, exploding at Bayleef’s feet. Ian: Too far for Grass Pledge. We need a new tactic. Ian runs over to Bayleef, pulling out a Pokéball. He places it on Bayleef’s leaf, as she swings it, launching the Pokéball skyward, towards the balloon. James: Let’s make our getaway with Smokescreen! Ian: Cyndaquil, Flame Wheel! Weezing emits a black Smokescreen from its mouths, as Cyndaquil comes out of the Pokéball. Cyndaquil: (Determined) Quil! Cyndaquil rolls up and rolls, catching on fire. He rolls through the Smokescreen, hitting Weezing dead on, knocking it back. Cyndaquil lands on the rim of the balloon basket, its back fire still lit. Jessie: Ah! Another Cyndaquil to take! Or sell! Meowth! Come out with Fury Swipes! Jessie throws a Pokéball, choosing Meowth. Meowth: Meowth! Meowth extends its claws, going at Cyndaquil. Ian: Double Kick! Cyndaquil’s flame goes out, as he jumps to dodge the Fury Swipes, and spins in the air. He comes down, slamming both legs into Meowth’s head. Meowth is distorted and stumbles back, backing into the cage and collapsing by it. Jessie: Worthless! James: Weezing, take it out with! Bayleef launches another Pokéball, it opening up and releasing Feraligatr. Feraligatr: Gator! Feraligatr grabs onto the side of the basket, causing it to tilt in its direction, falling towards the ground at the same time. Jessie: Oh no you don’t! Arbok, use Poison Fang! Jessie chooses Arbok, which wraps around the balloon basket. Its fangs glow with purple liquid energy, as it bites down into Feraligatr’s shoulder. Feraligatr: (Groaning) Tor! Feraligatr opens its jaw, forming ice energy jaws. It bites into Arbok with Ice Fang, the pain causing Arbok to release Feraligatr. Feraligatr shakes its head, thrashing Arbok and tossing it to the ground. James: Double Hit! Ian: Double Kick! And Razor Leaf! Weezing glows purple, as it attacks with both heads for Double Hit. Cyndaquil jumps and uses Double Kick, striking each head. Bayleef swings her head, firing Razor Leaf, which connects and tears through the balloon. The balloon drops to the ground, Feraligatr touching first, holding the balloon up. It slams the balloon to the ground, everything inside the basket suspended in the air above the basket. Feraligatr grabs the cage with the starter Pokémon, then spins, knocking the basket away with its tail. Lyra: Incredible! Ian: Good work. Bring them back. Feraligatr walks over to them, Cyndaquil running after it. Feraligatr puts the cage down, striking the door with its claws, opening it. Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile run out, into Lyra’s arms. They cuddle up against her Lyra: (Laughing) Hey there guys! That tickles! Jessie and James get up, their Pokémon following. Ian steps forward, his Pokémon following. Jessie: I’m sick of you, twerp! Arbok, Gunk Shot! Meowth, Fury Swipes! James: Weezing, Thunderbolt! Ian: Super Power. Flamethrower. Grass Pledge. A large energy trash bag forms in front of Arbok’s mouth, as it fires it at Feraligatr. Feraligatr flexes its muscles, glowing with a red aura. It catches the Gunk Shot, and throws it back, it exploding on Arbok. Meowth runs forward with claws extended, Cyndaquil breathing Flamethrower to take it out. Weezing fires a Thunderbolt, as Bayleef glows with a green aura. Bayleef: Bay! Bayleef stomps the ground, as several grass energy towers shoot out of the ground, the Thunderbolt colliding with one of them, being destroyed. The Grass Pledge tower hits Weezing, knocking it back to Team Rocket. The Grass Pledge towers completely surround Team Rocket and their Pokémon, as Grass Pledge attacks them from below. The trainers and Pokémon drop to the ground, them all out. The police arrive, Officer Jenny and her Growlithe leading the charge. Officer Jenny: You guys are under arrest! End Scene The group is back at Professor Elm’s lab, Elm examining the Pokémon. Joey and his Sentret go over to Ian. His Bayleef, Cyndaquil and Feraligatr are with him. Joey: Thanks for saving the starter Pokémon, Ian. I knew you were a strong trainer. Lyra: Well, I didn’t! I had no clue that he was that strong a trainer. I never saw him fight before! Ian: Competing in the Johto League in a few weeks. Lyra: What?! That’s amazing! Elm: Yes, remarkable. Professor Elm comes over, joining them. Elm: To think, a trainer that I gave a starter to would be this powerful. I couldn’t be prouder of you and your starter, Cyndaquil. Conway: Cyndaquil? Elise: He still thinks Ian’s a rookie? Cyndaquil: (Tilting head) Quil? Elm: If there’s anything I could do to repay you. Ian: No, we’re Elise: Actually, Elise butts in, pushing Ian aside. Elise: Ian got invited to see the Gym Leader exhibition at the Indigo Plateau, but Conway and I couldn’t manage to get in. Is it possible you have a few extra tickets? Elm: Well, I did have two, one for me and for an assistant, but I didn’t plan on going anyway. I’m sure you guys will enjoy it much more than I would. Elise: Great! Thank you so much Professor! Lyra: We should be the ones thanking you. Conway: And we’re always happy to help. Now, let’s get those tickets before something else happens. Joey: What could happen? Conway: Oh, a lot. Ian returns Cyndaquil and Feraligatr, as he and Bayleef walks off. Lyra: Huh? Where’s he going? Elise: His part’s done. He’s probably heading to the Pokémon Center. Main Events * Ian registers for the Johto League. * The gang learns about, and gets tickets to, the Gym Leader Exhibition Match. * Jessie and James are arrested. Again. * Ian's Cyndaquil has revealed that it learned Double Kick. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Nurse Joy * Officer Jenny * Professor Elm * Lyra * Joey Villains * Team Rocket ** Jessie ** James Pokémon * Bayleef (Ian's) * Cyndaquil (Ian's) * Feraligatr (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Chikorita (Elm's) * Cyndaquil (Elm's) * Totodile (Elm's) * Marill (Lyra's) * Sentret (Joey's) * Weezing (James') * Meowth (Jessie's) * Arbok (Jessie's) * Growlithe (Jenny's) Trivia * This is the third time Professor Elm has mistaken Ian for a rookie trainer. And he has done it with each basic stage Johto starter Pokémon. * Professor Elm thinking Ian's a rookie has become a reoccurring gag. * Ian uses his Johto starter forms to rescue the starter Pokémon. * This episode marks the 100th episode of the Pokémon Tales series. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket Category:Pokémon Tales: Elise